BLUSUM AND THE HOST CLUB
by ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ2011
Summary: Crackfic,OC- I MEAN, Mary sue bashing... OCxEVERYONE


THIS IS MY N00 KAWAII BAKA SUGOI SAYONRA KINNICHIWAH YARO DESU DESU KA OC!

HUR NAIM IS BLUSUM BABY CAIKE PEECHBEECH ROSEE JELEBEAN SPARTAKUS SUOOPA PRINCESS OF MUSHRUMLAND DA SECUND

SHE IS HAF YUPOPEEN, HAF AMERIKAN, HAF ASEAN, HAF AFRYKAN, HAF AUSTRAILEAN, ATRICAN, ANTARTIKAN, SENPAI, NEKO, MUSHRUM, FAYREE, NEEOPEET, HAYRULIAN, BRATANNIAN, MOBEAN, SPARLKYSUE, ALKEMIST, MARTIAN AND AND AND GESS WHAT? JAPONEEEZE! ^_^

SHE KAME T00 ORAN TO FIND HER L0NG L0ST 10000000000000000000000TH CUZIN TAMAKEE! HER DAD WORKS IN AMERIKUH AS CELEBRATTY IN HORRYWUD WITH BRADD PEET, JOWNEE DEPP AND ZAK EFFRON AND HER MAMA DYEED OF A DEVASTATING INSTAHNT HEEART ATTAK WEN SHE WAZ ONLEEE 3 YRS OLD! IT WAS DEVASTATING CAUSE HER DADEE USED TO LEEVE FOR KOOPAHLAND WITH MARYO AND WEEGEE…. then LIGHT AMAGAY WULD COME OUT AT NITE AND RAEP HER… SOOOOOO TRAJIK!

WEN SHE KAME TO ORAN ONE DAI, SHEE BUMPED INTO00 HAHROOHEE

"OEMGEEEE, YURE THA MOST KAWAIIESSST GURL IVE EVA SEEN" HAHROOHEE AWTOHMATIKLEE FELL IN LOVE WITH HER AND ALL THEE OTHR GURLS EENKLUDING RENGAY WAZ JEL0USSSEEE KAUSE ALL DA BOIS JUST FELL 4 HER LUKS CAWSE HER SMEXXINESSS ITS A GEENE THAT RUNS IN THE FAMALEE SO TAMAKEE IS AFFFECTED TOO (BOT NUT AZ MACH). SO KAWAII BAKA SUGOI SAYONRA KINNICHIWAH YARO DESU DESU KA, BLUSUM BABY CAIKE PEECHBEECH ROSEE JELEBEAN SPARTAKUS SUOOPA PRINCESS OF MUSHRUMLAND DA SECUND SED THAT "IM DESPERATTLY LUKIN FUR MAH LONG LOST 10000000000000000000000TH CUZIN TAMAKEE!"

HAHROOHEE SED

"YES MY EVURLASTING PRETTY HUNNY CUTIE BABY PIE OF EVURLASTING KAWAEENESS, HE RUNS AH HUST KLUB HEER AT ORAN, I WURK AS HIS SLAYVE!"

SHE AND HAHROOHEE WALKED INTO RUM 13 AND SHE SAW HUR HANDSUM BOOTYFOOL SUGOI KAWAII LONG LOST 10000000000000000000000TH CUZIN TAMAKEE SENPAI!

"OHHHHH ITS MAH LONG LOST 10000000000000000000000TH CUZIN BLUSUM BABY CAIKE PEECHBEECH ROSEE JELEBEAN SPARTAKUS SUOOPA PRINCESS OF MUSHRUMLAND DA SECUND! OHHHHHHHH HOW I MISED YU!"

ALL DEE OTHA GUYZ FELL IN LUV WITH BLUSUM BABY CAIKE PEECHBEECH ROSEE JELEBEAN SPARTAKUS SUOOPA PRINCESS OF MUSHRUMLAND DA SECUND BECAUSE OF HER SUPER SUGOI BAKA DES KA KAWAEENESS AND HER INHEREETED SMEXINESS AND KEEOYAH RAN TO HER AND SED "OH YU HELLAVAH SMEXY KAWAII BEECH, DO U WANNA GEYT MARREED AND THEN HAV LOTSA SMEXY SPARKLY SOOPAR KAWAII BEBAIS?"

BLUSUM BABY CAIKE PEECHBEECH ROSEE JELEBEAN SPARTAKUS SUOOPA PRINCESS OF MUSHRUMLAND DA SECUND TRYEED 2 REPLI UNTIL HEEKAHROOO PUSHED KEEOYAH AWAI AND SED "NO WAI SHE IS MYNE NOW, KUM ON LETS GO HAVA LOTSA SMEX"

"CAN I JOYN IN TOO" HAROOHEEE CHIRPED IN,

"IM JOINING 2" JELOUSE COWRU REPLEYD

BLUSUM BABY CAIKE PEECHBEECH ROSEE JELEBEAN SPARTAKUS SUOOPA PRINCESS OF MUSHRUMLAND WAS SO EXSITED THAT SHE WAZ NAOW GONNA HAVA 1000 -SOME WITH OLL DA BOIS IN ORAN AKADAMY EENKLUDING HAHROOHEE, KEEOYAH, HUNEEE, MORI, COWROO, HEEKAHROOO, NEKAZAWA, KAZANOVA… AND HER LONG LOST 10000000000000000000000TH CUZIN TAMAKEE SEYNPAI!

TAMAKEE WAS SOOH JELOSE OF THE OTHAH BOIS TAKEENG ADVANTAGE OF HER COSE THEY WERE LYKE… OHH YEEAAHH, OHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAH GIMMEEE MORE GIMEE GIMEE MORE WHEN THEY HAD HOT SMEXY TYME WITH BLUSUM BABY CAIKE PEECHBEECH ROSEE JELEBEAN SPARTAKUS SUOOPA PRINCESS OF MUSHRUMLAND DA SECUND… SO HE WHENT EMO AND STARTED TO SLUT HES RISTS SO THEN BLUSUM BABY CAIKE PEECHBEECH ROSEE JELEBEAN SPARTAKUS SUOOPA PRINCESS OF MUSHRUMLAND DA SECUND WAZ LYKE WAT IZ RONG, THEN TAHMAKEE CUNFESSED HES UNDYING LUV 2 HERAND STARTED TO EVEN CRY!

"AWWW DON'T WARRY I CAME TO FYND U KAS I LUV U AND I AMOUR YOU MY PETEET AMEE FOR EVA AND EVA U WEEL BEE MY SOWLMAYT AND I PWOMISE IY WILL BWEAK UP WITH MAH BOIFREYNDS HAHROOHEE, KEEOYAH, HUNEEE, MORI, COWROO, HEEKAHROOO, NEKAZAWA, KAZANOVA TAHMOROOWW" SO TAMAKEE AND BLUSUM BABY CAIKE PEECHBEECH ROSEE JELEBEAN SPARTAKUS SUOOPA PRINCESS OF MUSHRUMLAND DA SECUND HAD A SMEXY SNOGG FOR 60 MINOOTS STRAYT AND DEY MAID LUV TYLL MORNEENG, GOWT MARREED IN HORRYWOOD AND HAD LOTSA

LOTSA SMEXY SPARKLY SOOPAR KAWAII BEBAIS THAT WERE QOOARTER FRENCH, HAF YUPOPEEN, HAF AMERIKAN, HAF ASEAN, HAF AFRYKAN, HAF AUSTRAILEAN, ATRICAN, ANTARTIKAN, SENPAI, NEKO, MUSHRUM, FAYREE, NEEOPEET, HAYRULIAN, BRATANNIAN, MOBEAN, SPARLKYSUE, ALKEMIST, MARTIAN AND….. JAPONEEEZE.

SAYONARA! ^_^

DEE END.


End file.
